train de nuit
by Nathy91
Summary: Concours OS SI IL N'EST PAS allez lisible / s/5459121/1/re Un train de nuit


Train de nuit.

Il pleut averse une fois de plus, et je suis en retard encore resté trop longtemps plongée sur ce dossier, sans me rendre compte de l'heure tardive. C'est l'arrivée de la femme de ménage dans mon  
bureau, qui me rappel à l'ordre.

Encore un train à prendre pour rejoindre, Rosie mon amie d'enfance, qui a rencontré un guide de haute montagne et qui depuis ne parle plus que de la beauté et l'air bénéfique qui y règne, elle semble être enfin heureuse avec son Éric, que j'ai hâte de rencontrer autrement qu'en photo.

Mais avant il me faut endurer un trajet dans un train de nuit, j'en suis malade rien que d'y penser. Seul moyen encore disponible pour m'y rendre.

Juste le temps d' héler un taxi direction la gare de Lyon, munie de ma valise à roulettes.

Ce petit break est le bienvenu après des mois et des mois à m'occuper de dossiers, à monter pour que mes associés, bien trop timide pour les plaider moi-même, nous avons trouvé cet arrangement qui fonctionne à merveille, je m'occupe des montages des plaidoiries et il ne leur reste plus qu'a lire mes argumentations et convaincre les juges, nous y trouvons notre compte.

J'ai laissé un peu trop ma vie privée de coté du point de vue de mes proches, il est vrai que je passe même mes week-ends sur mes dossiers jusqu'à les emporter partout avec moi.

Le teint blafard, je dors peu, et ne sorts que pour aller travailler, parfois quelques courses lorsqu'il m'arrive de manquer de produits surgeler qui me sont livrés chaque mois. Vu comme ça il est vrai  
que ma vie est monotone, je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge à peine vingt cinq ans, j'ai eu un compagnon qui a fini par fuir au bout de six mois au moment ou mon activité professionnelle battait son plein.

Je ne peux pas le blâmer, j'en assume la responsabilité. Je rêve parfois, de trouver une personne à aimer sans rien demander d'autre en retour, je suis une femme comme tant d'autre et ai besoin aussi d'un peu de contact physique.

Mon taxi se stop juste au bout de la voie que je dois prendre je règle la course et cours pour ne pas louper mon train, Rosie ne me le pardonnerai jamais mon absence.

Il n'y a pas foule sur le quai il est déjà 19h le départ est imminent, le chef de gare m'aide à monter  
ma valise afin de pouvoir boucler au plus vite la porte et donner l'autorisation au machiniste de prendre le départ.

Je parcours le couloir étroit à la recherche de ma cabine, composé de deux couchettes, mais il semble que j'y sois seule, vu qu'aucun autre noms que le mien n'est indiqué pour les couchettes, je prie pour qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée.

J'installe mes affaires pour la nuit, sorts ma trousse de toilette et mon pyjama, puis parts à la recherche du wagon restaurant, je ne croisse que peu de personnes certain pique-niquent dans leur  
compartiment des odeurs de fromage et de charcuteries en embaument l'air ce qui me fait grimacer.

Je commande un soda light, un croque Monsieur accompagné d'une salade et un fromage blanc. Je m'installe à une table avec ma boisson et attends que le serveur m'apporte le reste. Dans ce wagon il y a deux autre tables d'occupées ; une par un couple qui se dispute pour une histoire de bagages oublier, et l'autre par un séduisant jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. IL porte un sous pull qui dessine ses muscles, et un jean large noir qui laisse entrevoir le haut de son boxer. Ses cheveux en bataille ont de légers reflets roux.

Prise en flagrant-délie de matage il m'observe tout comme je venais de le faire à l'instant. Je m'en mords la lèvre inférieur, et sens mes joues rougir, incapable de détourner mon regard, son visage est lumineux ses yeux brillent tel deux émeraudes, un léger sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres me fait vibrer de tout mon être, je n'ai encore jamais ressenti un tel effet.

Le serveur m'apporte mon diner et rompt mon champ de vision, et le charme retombe, je me penche pour retrouver l'image que j'avais quelque instant plus tôt, mais il n'est plus là, déçue et me résigne à  
avaler mon repas, et espère le voir réapparaitre, le train passe dans une succession de long tunnels, l'éclairage nous laisse quelque peu dans l'obscurité.

Le couple a fini par se séparer, la femme reste à table tandis que l'homme sort du wagon. Je plonge la cuillère dans mon dessert. Au moment où je la porte à ma bouche une secousse me fait rater l'entrée de ma bouche.  
Je dois passer un doigt sur mon visage et le lécher pour effacer les traces, quand je m'aperçois qu'il est revenu et m'observe attentivement je pique un phare lorsque je réalise que mon geste peut évoquer une foule d'images dans sa tête il me sourie, alors je décide de continuer mon petit jeux sensuel qui semble lui plaire.

Je pose ma cuillère et n'utilise que mon doigt pour porter à ma bouche ce doux laitage, je  
prends soin de bien lécher mon doigt et de le promener sur mes lèvres, je ne me reconnais pas mais tant pis, je me laisse aller et ressent mon désir monter de plus en plus en moi, il me déshabille du regard, passe ses doigts lui aussi sur ses lèvres, il finit par se lever et s'invite à ma table.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Thomas, puis-je m'assoir ?  
- Oui bien sûr, moi c'est Emma, c'est joli Thomas plus très à la mode mais j'aime bien.  
-Je sais c'était le prénom de mon grand père, Emma aussi, un diminutif je suppose ?

Je fis un non de la tête, je sens son haleine et son parfum m'enivrer, il pose sa main sur la mienne sa peau est douce, chaude produit une brulure intérieur dans mon corps, son autre main caresse ma joue mes lèvres et il me dit.

- Je vous trouve très belle et très sensuelle Emma, me permettez vous de gouter moi aussi votre délicieux dessert.

Il trempe son doigt dedans, le porte à sa bouche le lèche tout aussi sensuellement que je l'ai fait au par avant, et émet un léger son de satisfaction.

-Humm je n'ai jamais gouté un si somptueux dessert.

Il approche son visage du mien, comme aimantés nos lèvres se joignent, il quémande l'entrée de ma bouche nos langues s'entremêlent dans un tourbillon sans fin. Il a un gout si parfait légèrement sucré et mentholé, mes mains dans sa chevelure retiennent cette posture, les siennes parcourent mon visage mes épaules, mon dos, ses lèvres glissent vers mon oreille. Très vite j'ai besoin de bien plus, Il s'en rend compte et m'invite à poursuivre dans sa cabine.

Il m'entraine à travers les couloirs me plaque par moment contre les vitres m'embrasse sauvagement, attise le feu de mon désir et du sien qui ne fait que de croitre, au vu de la bosse qu'il me laisse deviner en se frottant contre mon bas ventre, je n'en peux plus il me tarde d'arriver dans son compartiment pour lui retirer ses vêtements le toucher le caresser.

- Nous y sommes viens tu me rends fou.  
Sa cabine est identique à la mienne, heureuse de constater que nous en seront les seuls occupants je me jette sur ses lèvres sans retenues une seule chose en tête sentir le grain de sa peau sous mes doigts mes lèvres.

Tom tire les rideaux verrouille la porte, me plaque à la fenêtre nos baisser s'intensifient, je place ma jambe sur le bord de la banquette pour permettre un meilleur contact de nos bassins.  
Il défait un à un les boutons de mon chemisier, chaque frôlement de sa mains sur mes seins les m'excites.  
Ce petit jeu attise le feu de mon désir qui humidifie mon intimité, sa langue parcourt mon  
cou la naissance de mes seins, il m'ôte mon soutien gorge d'un simple geste expert, je laisse glisser mon haut, passe mes mains sous son sous pull pour le lui retirer, admire son torse musclé et parfais, je joue avec mes doigts à la frôler pour le déstabiliser et voir hérisser sa peau de désir.

Il se débarrasse de son pantalon s'attaque à ma ceinture ouvre la fermeture de mon pantalon qui glisse le long de mes jambes. D'un geste du pied je me débarrasse de ce vêtement pour me retrouver en string seul rempart à ma nudité, nous sommes à armes égales.  
Il me contemple d'un air appréciateur, pose ses lèvres sur mon corps glisse jusqu'à mon nombril, et arrache mon string pour atteindre mon intimité. Je bascule sur la couchette il s'installe entre mes jambes relevées, il titille de ses doigts mon bouton de plaisir qu'il remplace de sa langue introduit un doigt en moi, mon corps se cambre, je gémis de plaisir c'est si bon.

Mes mains dans ses cheveux pour rythmer ses mouvements, je quitte terre avant de le faire remonter vers moi. Je le délivre de son boxer qui me dévoile son membre en érection. Je le saisie dans ma main et commence à aller et venir, de sa bouche à son torse tout en direction de son centre, il rugit de plaisir, le contacte de nos corps m'électrise au plus profond de moi-même j'accède sur son membre le caresse avec ma langue sur toute sa longueur et le prends dans ma bouche.

J'effectue des mouvements plus ou moins réguliers alterne entre ses bourses et son gland j'observe son visage qui se crisper de plaisir son corps se raidit puis il m'attrape, et se positionne à l'entrée de mon mont venus, attend mon accord, que je lui donne, et me pénètre doucement puis ses mouvements s'accélèrent et ralentissent. Je le veux au plus profond plus fort, et il le comprit.

Puis je me place au-dessus, lui offre la vue de mes seins qui s'entrechoquent à chaque coup de reins il les presse délicatement les mordille, ses doigts caressent de nouveau mon bouton de  
plaisir. Je ne peux plus contenir mes cris, Je désir que ce moment dure éternellement. Nous changeons de position, nos corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la chaleur qui règne dans la cabine a fini par en embuée la vitre de condensation, il se met debout, je m'agrippe au porte bagage pour le soulager de mon poids. Il se réintroduit en moi mes jambes enserrent sa taille, je le sens aller et venir, je suis à la limite de défaillir incapable de me retenir encore plus longtemps, je veux le sentir exploser en moi.  
-Tom, viennnnnnnnnnns je suis prête je n'en peux plus Toooooooooooooommm

Notre jouissance est commune nos cris de bonheur et de plaisir ne font qu'un, je suis au septième ciel.  
Il me repose sur la banquette et reste en moi le temps que notre rythme cardiaque se régule, puis il se place tout contre moi et me chuchote.

- Merci Emma pour ce pur moment de plaisir.

Il me fait rougir, et caresse ma peau du bout de ses doigts, qui fait à nouveau rejaillir le feu en moi, mais nos corps exténués ne peuvent plus bouger, nous continuons nos douces caresses  
sensuelles, nous nous embrassons à en perdre le souffle, jamais je n'ai connu et éprouver un tel moment de plaisir.  
Nous nous contemplons nous sourions, il pose ses lèvres sur mon front, et je m'endors malgré moi ainsi dans l'antre de ses bras son souffle sur mon cou, je bascule dans des songes érotiques de notre  
étreinte passée.

Lorsque je me réveille au petit matin il est encore endormit toujours aussi beau je m'habille lui laisse ma carte de visite dépose un baiser sur son front, le remercie pour ce merveilleux moment qu'il  
m'a offert.

Je reprends le chemin de ma cabine attrape mes affaires de toilette, et des vêtements propres. Il reste moins qu'une heure avant l'arriver à destination.

Étonnée de m'être à ce point laisser aller, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise, je me mords les lèvres en pensant que je n'ai même pas pris de mesure de protections, mais ce remord n'entrave pas le plaisir que j'ai eu à son contact.  
J'espère secrètement au plus profond de moi qu'un jour il me rappel, mais s'il ne le fait pas ce n'est pas grave il restera toujours dans ma mémoire ce bel Apollon.  
Je ne prendrai plus jamais un train de nuit sans penser à lui, et à ce moment si fort en sa compagnie.

Je suis la première passagère à quitter le train, j'ose à peine regarder en arrière, de crainte de ne pouvoir résister à l'attraction qu'il a sur moi, quand j'aperçois mon amie Rosie accompagné d'Eric. Il est grand et musclé les cheveux cours et frisotés des yeux malicieux, me font un peu penser à Thomas.

Il la couve du regard comme la chose la plus précieuses qu'il a eu, je comprends tout de suite que c'est vraiment l'homme de sa vie celui qu'elle a depuis si longtemps espérer la venue, cela me rend  
heureuse pour elle pour eux.

Et c'est un pincement au cœur que je quitte cette gare, avec Rosie gommant toutes probabilités de le revoir. Éric lui a d'autres personnes à récupérer.

*Point de Vue de Tom*

Je dois me rendre chez mon oncle, pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de mon cousin Eric mais mes maigres économies ne m'ont permis que de prendre ce ticket de train de nuit, ça me barbais de passer autant de temps pour m'y rendre. Mais je ne peux pas louper cet événement car bientôt il sera marié et ne pourra plus s'amuser, comme nous le faisions quelques mois plus tôt.

Ma cabine se trouve à trois wagons du wagon restaurant, j'y dépose mon sac et me dirige dans en sa direction, je n'ai rien avalé depuis le matin, je prends un sandwich un jus d'orange et un fondant au  
chocolat, je prends place à une table il n'y en a qu'une d'occupé par un couple qui se dispute, et pour m'isoler de leurs conflit je me plonge en mangeant dans la lecture de l'article du magazine acheté sur le quai pour passer le temps.  
Une revue technique automobile, où l'on trouve des voitures à faire rêver, tout homme, puis j'ai l'impression d'être observé, je redresse la tête et là vois, mes yeux plongent dans ses iris couleurs  
chocolat, son teint pale, ses joues passant du rose au rouge lorsqu'elle réalise que je l'ai surprise, mais je ne sais pourquoi, il m'est impossible de détourner mon regard cela me fait sourire.

J imagine son corps nu, sous de ses vêtements, lorsqu'elle fait un léger mouvement qui me permet d'apercevoir un bout de dentelle de son soutient gorge ivoire, je ressens mon membre légèrement  
se réveiller dans mon boxer.  
Heureusement pour moi j'ai un jean large qui camoufle mon imposture, je regarde ses lèvres sucer la paille planté dans son soda, cela me rend de plus en plus dur, je n'en peux.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive c'est bien la première fois qu'une inconnue me fait cet effet, il me faut réagir, le serveur s'approche d'elle, brise cette attraction et le charme qui opérait.

Je profite de ce moment pour me ressaisir, je prends la direction de mon compartiment  
attrape ma trousse de toilette. Je dois me rafraichir, en me lavant les dents son image m'obsède, ce qu'elle est attirante, je ne peux pas partir comme ça sans en savoir plus sur elle, je la désire. Tout en elle m'attire son teint ses yeux ses cheveux des courbes parfaites, je souhaite gouter son corps tout  
entier, toucher le velours de sa peau.

J'en ai de nouveau une érection rien qu'en y pensant, je dois y retourner et essayer de rentré en contact avec elle il me semble ne pas la laisser indifférente.

Je reprends la direction du restaurant bien décider à établir le contact avec elle, le couple a fini sa dispute, il ne reste plus que la femme, qui marmonne dans son coin.  
Mon ingénue est toujours là, mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine, j'ai un frisson de désir qui remonte en moi.  
Nous passons dans de long tunnels qui plonge le wagon dans une semi obscurité, j'hésite entre me rapprocher et reprendre ma place initiale, je ne dois pas la brusquer donc j'opte pour la place initial elle mange son dessert une secousse lui a fait louper l'entrée de sa bouche, elle s'aperçoit de mon retour, et se met à sourire et rougir.

Elle passe son doigt le long de sa bouche, le suçote sensuellement et lentement, acte qui me remet dans un état de transe, le feu qui m'habite génère en moi un flot de lave.  
Elle continue son jeu sensuel à mon grand plaisir, dépose sa cuillère et se délecte de son dessert comme d'un délicieux nectar du bout de son index, je ne résiste plus à cet appel, je m'approche.

Je me présente demande si je peux prendre place, et découvre la douce mélodie de sa voie.

- Oui bien sur, moi c'est Emma, c'est joli Thomas plus très à la mode mais j'aime bien.

Je lui réponds une banalité, ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher, je pose ma main sur la sienne elle est douce et chaude, je devine le flot de son sang affluer en elle, cela m'électrise son parfum me  
m'enivre à en perdre la tête.

Je prends part à son petit jeu et goute à mon tour son délicieux dessert, et laisse échapper un son de satisfaction.  
Je porte ma main à son visage dessine ses lèvres du bout de mon doigts, elle se rapproche et nos lèvres sont celées. Ma langue se fraye un accès à sa bouche, je me délecte du gout sucré de sa bouche, je glisse mes lèvres dans sou cou et lui propose de m'accompagner dans ma cabine pour  
poursuivre avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Pour mon grand plaisir elle accepte sans hésitation.

Elle est délicieuse à souhait, je veux gouter son corps, tout son corps elle me rend fou et m'excite énormément. Ses mains effleurent mon membre coincé dans ses vêtements devenus trop étroits.

Arrivé dans ma cabine, je ferme les rideaux du couloir, verrouille la porte, je la plaque contre la fenêtre elle écarte légèrement sa jambe pour mieux me sentir contre son intimité, je défais un à un  
les boutons de son chemisier, sa poitrine se gonflée de plaisir à chaque savant passage des mes mains, ses yeux se plissent elle se mord les lèvres, ce qui la rend encore plus désirable. Je la libère de son soutient gorge d'un simple geste, ses deux superbes seins bombés et hérissés de désirs.

J'ôte mon pantalon et m'occupe de la dévêtir, elle me retire mon sous pull. En moi un frisson de désire visible, je m'applique à l'honorer et vénère ses courbes de déesse. J'accède à son plaisir en variant le rythme de mon bassin à ses cris et supplications. Une seule chose compte à ce moment, elle.

-Thommmmmmmmaa, viennnnnnnnnnns je suis prête je n'en peux plus Thommmmmaaa. !

Nous atteignons en même temps le septième ciel, pour ne pas se rompre notre fusion nous nous allongeons sur la banquette il y a de la buée sur les fenêtres, nos corps ont réchauffé considérablement la température du compartiment. Je la remercie pour le ce moment passé, je caresse sa peau du bout de mes doigts, elle en fait autant. Épuisés par nos ébats, nous nous enlaçons et elle s'endort sereinement.  
Je reste là à la regarder dormir elle sourie et prononce mon prénom. Je finis par m'endormir son corps chaud contre moi.

Au petit matin, l'annonce de la prochaine arrivée en gare me réveille, ma douce n'est plus là, je prends mes affaires, et tombe sur un petit mot qu'elle m'a laissé au dos de sa carte de visite.

- Moi aussi je te remercie Tom. Emma

Le train est arrêté je reste là à contempler sa belle écriture serre dans mon poing sa carte au moins j'ai son adresse. J'ouvre ma fenêtre pour tenter de l'apercevoir sur le quai, mais ne la vois pas, un pincement au cœur, je sorts de ce train de nuit.

Mais je garderai en mémoire ce merveilleux voyage de train de nuit avec ma belle ingénue qui m'a  
aidé à tuer l'ennuie.

Mon cousin m'attend seul au bout du quai, je range la carte précieusement dans ma poche de mon pantalon, jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, espérant la voir apparaitre, mais elle n'est pas là.

Nathy


End file.
